


Victory

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Breasts, Cockblocked by the Sentence Limit, Dom/sub, F/M, Infernals, Mind Control, Motorboating, Solars, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Victory

"Victory."   
  
"Awwww." Vasara tapped the winning piece with a wry twist of her lips, flicking her oil-black eyes up at her opponent. He was fairly young, golden-red hair cut short, pretty grass-green eyes, freckles scattered across his pale face like cinnamon decorations, all painting a perfectly innocent contrast to the damning mark on his brow, a golden sunburst. She had been so close to winning the game and the artifact set on the bed, until he had cheerfully unveiled his own Exaltation in this little room. "I guess that _is_ match, isn't it Adon?"   
  
"Best of three, yes." The young man nodded, his shy, _blushing_ smile utterly sincere by the Defiler's Charm-enhanced examination. "I-I have to admit, it's one of the first times I've had to actually put an effort into a game." His status wasn't _quite_ a surprise, with how quickly he had first extracted himself from Vasara's grip, and _where_ he had done so, in the middle of the ruins of some Shogunate shrine. Even so, he had been sweet-seeming enough that she had snared him with a kiss, well, at least a way to force him to trust her, making him suspect she was not quite mortal either.   
  
And it had worked rather nicely. Scacchi Adon had agreed to work with her to find the artifact they had both been hunting for, and to decide its ownership with a series of games. "Oh come on," Vasara grinned back, warmed by the way the Dawn fidgeted still, blissfully unaware of the brand that lingered on the small of his back, "You just learned the game, of course you'd have to try harder to win, especially against someone like me."  
  
The Glass Spider braced her hands to get up, pondering how she would articulate her back-up plan exactly, for she was under _direct_ orders to return with the delicate circlet, before smirking to herself. Adon had stood up with her, standing up straight and proud, taller than her by a head, his viridian eyes downcast more than what would be the norm for their height differences. She stepped forward, smiling widely as the Dawn's head ducked down deeper, attempting to avoid her black-eyed gaze.  
  
That gaze settled on the hand behind his back, where she remembered her hand had pressed against, leaving an angular symbol, black crystals in the shape of a stylized hoofprint, throbbing in time with her heart, and his eyes, trying to both avert away from her presence and simply _stare_ at her figure. "Why so tense, Adon?" Vasara's feet shifted, mirroring the innocent Solar's demure stance, her voice softening as her fingers toyed the strings of her bodice. "The game's over, you have the torc."  
  
"I..." His voice cracked as the Defiler _pulled_ on the bodice's cords, her back arching forward at the restriction, the Dawn's face burning red as he turned away, exposing his broad back. "It's nothing."   
  
Vasara moved for the kill, her hand brushing against the hoofprint as if she was caressing a lover's side, feather-light and possessive. "Tell me." The Infernal commanded softly, feeling the telltale tremble of his spine, reacting to the Charm's power over him as she took in the almost-primal musk around him.   
  
"It's not _right_." He answered hoarsely, his whole frame becoming rigid under her fingertips as he spoke, a private war visibly waged in between some invisible code and the demand fueled by Isidoros's undeniable might. "I can't, it would be a," Adon's voice choked as Vasara's small hand pressed fully against the mark, his whole body practically melting as he slid down to his knees, "ah... mis... _stress_..."  
  
"Just relax," Vasara stated cheerfully, leaning against his back, brushing her fingers across his coppery hair, "Let me take control. It'll make you feel better." As she gently cooed to him, Adon turned his head, burying his face half into her breasts, almost like a child as his lips parted, suckling a trail across the heavy swell to seek out a hardened nipple. Seemingly encouraged by Vasara's fingers petting his head and ears, the Dawn bit down aggressively, twisting to move himself closer, his arms embracing her tightly, enough to leave delicious, aching bruises.  
  
Vasara gasped delightfully, surprised at the _force_ in the boy's body, squirming in his grasp to thrill in his power for a moment before she barked another command, testing the limits of her control.   
  
Slowly, reluctantly, Adon released her, the sadness in his eyes marking it not as defiance, but a concern of some sort before Vasara gripped one of his hands and moved it to just below her breasts, guiding his fingers into unlatching the first brass catch to her corset. His expression lit up with comprehension, almost as if the sun was peeking over the horizon as he gently, quickly flicked open the other metal latches that helped to keep the leather and steel support her back, pushed away fabric before rubbing his stubbled cheek against the soft skin of her tit, murmuring something soft and reverent under his breath.   
  
"What was that?" Vasara inquired mildly. To her surprise, instead of answering, the Solar's arms fell lower, gripping and lifting her upward to half pin her as he spoke softly.  
  
"Nothing," The response was warm, so completely happy as his arms lifted her up more to nuzzle the soft skin in between her ample breasts, "nothing at all." Her body rumbled with the soft, content groan of his throat as he held her up, warm fingers pressed against her back, his tongue brushing against the thin, ghostly marks circling about her breasts, scars from her mortal youth that didn't quite vanish from her Exaltation. Instead, they had become as symmetrical as all of the marks that the Pattern Cube had thought too appealing to polish away, a quirk the young Dawn seemed utterly fascinated with. "Might I... do something rather undignified?"   
  
The Defiler arched an eyebrow before nodding slowly. After all, he couldn't do anything too- The path of thought was jarred straight from her mind as his arms squeezed around her, pressing her own limbs against her breasts to create a deep cleave for his young face to bury itself into with one of the rudest and absurd sounds she heard from a full-grown Exalt.   
  
After a long moment of silence, Vasara snorted, running a finger across the crown of his head and then gripping his ear, rubbing her leg across the thick shaft she found jutting against his stomach. "Undignified as _that_ was, I'm sure that brilliant mind of yours will figure out worse to do before this is over. Now," she pulled his ear up, "Get to work."


End file.
